Daybreak: A Renesmee Cullen Diary
by WritingIsHappiness
Summary: Follow Renesmee in her diary as she grows up and faces new friendships, love, and adventures. The story starts when she's phsyically fourteen years old. CANON pairings and post-Breaking Dawn.
1. Incoherence

Hello everyone. I wanted to introduce myself (as I picture readers skipping over this message completely). My name is Sarah. I live in the Pacific Northwest of the United States. Yes, my town is a LOT like Forks. The rain, the forests- I use them as inspiration for my stories. My loves in this crazy world of ours are reading, writing, volleyball, movies, Starbucks, yoga, and Peter Facinelli (hottt stufff!). I'm a bit taller than average- six feet tall. I'm almost insanely outgoing and would love to get to know all of you. So without further ado...

Welcome to Daybreak, a Renesmee Cullen story. Follow Renesmee in her diary as her growth slows and she faces new friendship, love, and the adventures that come with growing up. My plan is to consistently update once a week. This story will be rated a constant T. It will ocasionally have suggestive references as Renesmee ages, and it will contain mild language.

Review, PM, all that wonderful stuff...

* * *

Dear Diary,

As the days go on and I spend more time with Jake, I find myself growing closer and closer to him. I can't help but wonder if he returns the new feelings I'm starting to have. Jake has always been my best friend, my comfort, my protector, and the person I couldn't live without, but these feelings are propelled by something much, much stronger.

Jake and I spend every free moment together now, and I wouldn't have it any other way. From the time of my birth, we have been connected in an inexplicable way- he smiles, I smile. His pain, my pain. There are no barriers between us, and we can trust each other with anything.

Last night, Jacob invited me to the pack's campfire. I thoroughly enjoy spending time with the pack and their imprints; they're basically family. Sitting across the campfire from Jake and I were Sam and Emily. The adoration visible in his eyes when looking at her was a look I was starting to grow accustomed to, except from Jacob. If only it held the same meaning.

At that moment, Jake slid closer to me on the bench and took my hand in his wide grasp. I knew this was something we've always done for as long as I can remember, but this time, it made my abnormally fast heart rate pick up even more. I was suddenly engulfed with the fantasy of what it would be like to be Jake's imprint- to know that he was mine and only mine, to feel his muscular arms hold me, to feel his lips press ever so softly-

I was brought back to reality when Embry started his two liter root beer chug. The blazing sun was setting behind New Hampshire's rolling hills, making the fire dance to life. Was Jake as aware of me in that moment as I was of him? Did he feel the connection and sparks strengthening in correspondence with the arrival of the night?

I pulled up the sleeves of my sweater and looked down at my snow boots. Only then did I realize that it was frigidly cold. When I was with Jake, almost nothing else mattered. We could have been on the summit of Mt. Everest and I wouldn't have minded, so long as we were together.

I struggled to make my thoughts coherent, to make them consist of anything that didn't revolve around Jake. I can't honestly tell you what happened in the next half hour. Somewhere between the sun disappearing and my head dropping to rest on Jake's shoulder, I slipped out of consciousness and fell asleep.

"We're home, Ness," his beautiful, husky voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes to the view of my house growing closer as Jacob carried me in his arms. The close proximity yet again revived the sparks. Yawning for effect, I snuggled into his broad chest. The heat radiating off his skin felt stunning in contrast to my own.

The warm air caressed my cheeks as we entered the house. My mom and dad were sitting on the long, white couch, and I smiled internally at their surprised looks. I felt Jake's body shrug around me, answering my dad's expression as it changed into a glare.

"Welcome back, Renesmee." My father struggled to shape his expression into a smile. "How was your evening?"

Jacob turned his gaze onto me. Why did his eyes have to smolder when I needed to assemble my thoughts? "Uh, it was.. really...terrific," I yawned.

"How could it have been terrific when you fell asleep before I broke my hot dog consumption record?" Jacob teased as a grin pulled across his face.

"I'm glad you had fun, darling. Good night," my mother called as Jake started moving up the gigantic staircase. Everyone else must have been out hunting, and the silence didn't help me fight the invading sleep.

We reached my room then, and Jacob gently laid me down onto my bed. "Good night, Renesmee," Jacob murmured as his lips pressed onto my forehead, making heart thud once again. He brushed his hafingers through my bronze ringlets before walking out of the room.

"Night, Jake," I whispered.

Today was certainly a new day. Although I'm not sure Jake feels for me in the same way I do for him, I know that I'm very blessed to have him in my life regardless.

Will write again tomorrow.

-Ness

* * *

The first chapter is published! Woohoo! Sorry for the incredible lack of words here. The first few chapters are an opening to the main plot of the story, which will start around chapter three. Everyone, have a fantastic day/night/afternoon...wherever you are in the world. See that review button? Press it. It'll make my day :)


	2. Feelings

Dear Diary,

I jumped as the buzzing of my alarm clock woke me up this morning. School...ugh. Yesterday was so amazing, and the last thing I wanted to do was sit in a classroom and pretend like I didn't know more than all of the teachers put together.

It was a Monday, so Jake would be driving me to school. He doesn't have to patrol until noon today. That thought had me hopping out of bed. The sooner to see his beautiful face, his stunning smile. We could always bring a smile to each other's faces.

I showered and dressed quickly, not even needing to look out the window to know that there would be snow on the ground. I love the snow, and we have lots of it here in New Hampshire.

If I was seeing Jacob, I wanted to make sure I looked amazing. I know he already thinks I'm beautiful- he tells me all the time- but I decided to spend a little extra time and straighten my hair. After a dab of lip gloss and a coat of mascara, I pulled on my boots.

I followed the smell of Esme's waffles down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen. As I walked in, I saw my mother trying to comfort my father. What has gotten into him lately?

"Good morning, dear," my mother murmured while I sat down in front of a plate at the kitchen counter.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad."

"Good morning." My dad's mood changed and his face pulled into that lopsided grin that he couldn't help but show whenever I was around.

I smiled, feeling happy that I could make his day better. The back door creaked open, and I looked up in response. Relief came to me; it was Jacob. I heard his intake of breath when he laid his eyes on me. My dad hissed, probably in response to something that he heard in Jacob's thoughts. My extra time had definitely paid off.

"Wow, Ness, you look beyond beautiful," he awed as his eyes stayed locked with mine. An involuntary smile lit up my face in response. It was then that my mother took my father's hand and lead him out of the room with Esme following.

Jake walked over and sat next to me. His white v-neck t-shirt clung to his his perfect, muscular body, and his face was as gorgeous as ever. Please, and he thinks I'm beautiful? "Morning," he smiled as he took my hand.

I smiled in response. "Morning, Jake."

Alice danced into the room then, leading Jasper by the hand. Her usually cheerful mood seemed ecstatic today. She must have convinced Jasper to go shopping with her today. Jasper's expression confirmed my assumption; he had that martyr look od his on his face.

"Good morning, Nessie!" Alice practically sang before she kissed my cheek. "Good morning, Jacob!"

"So whipped," Jake muttered. I couldn't disagree. Jasper and Alice were true soul mates. Jasper would go to the ends of the earth for her. Thinking about them, I couldn't help but hope that Jake and I could be like that some day.

Jasper and Alice walked out the back door then, and Jacob took the waffle that I was done munching on and plopped it into his mouth. "We should probably get going, Ness," Jake suggested. "We can't have you being late for school." Jake is so protective of me, but in a good way. He truly just wants the best for me.

"But it will be boring without you there," I whined.

Jacob had a faint smile on his face from my response, but led me by the hand and out the back door. "I should probably share you with other people," he teased. I wish he wouldn't.

I opened the door to his rabbit and climbed in. At least I have the ride to school with him. I looked down to hide my expression, but he knew me too well. He pulled up my face as he said, "I'll miss you so much; you know that."

We were on the road by now, and his werewolf senses had us gliding over the snow and ice without any issues. I turned on the radio, because the only thing I could think of to say were my feelings for him, and I wasn't ready for that.

"This is my favorite song," Jacob said, playfully singing along to the lyrics.

"I know," I replied with a smile. We knew everything about each other; we can tell each other anything.

The car pulled into the school parking lot, and I was dreading leaving Jake. He took my hand and squeezed it. The sparks flew and deepened. We both jumped when someone accidentally bumped against the car.

"I'll see you soon, Nessie. Don't outsmart the teachers today," he smiled.

"I'll try." I smiled. "See you soon."

Shutting the door behind me, I felt the cold sting my cheeks, my nose. I turned around to see Jacob smiling as he drove away.

"Hey, Renesmee," Dylan called. "How was your weekend?"

I smiled, my thoughts leading back to Jake as usual. "Great," I answered. "How about you?"

"Boring. I missed you," he admitted sheepishly. I was oddly getting used to the pattern of guys falling all over me. There were a few perks to being half-vampire.

"Did you finish the history paper?" I asked, dodging the subject.

"That was due today? Not good," Dylan stressed as I pulled out my phone. "I better go type it out in the library before class starts. Catch you later."

I looked down at my phone then, and saw a new message from my mom. "Do you want to have dinner tonight, just the two of us?" With all the time Jake and I spend together, I don't have much time to spend with my mom. I thoroughly enjoy my mom's company and was glad that I'd have the chance to catch up with her. I replied with a quick 'I'd love to,' and headed off to class.

History went by in a breeze. We were on the subject of the Civil War, and I had the best teacher to help me. No, I don't mean Mr. Hendrickson, but an eyewitness account- Major Jasper Whitlock. He served in the Confederate army before his transformation took place. Any history question I had, he could answer.

Though I had many other friends, I kept imagining what it would be like to have Jacob here with me. I could imagine the looks and gossip we would probably get; people just wouldn't understand a relationship that started when I was less than a day old. I could imagine the funny comments he would make to cheer me up when there was endless drama. I could imagine the way he would step in at just the right moment to free me from being asked out or put on the spot by Dylan...or Chase...or Trent...or Chris. Lastly, I could imagine how happy I would be spending my whole day with him.

By now it was lunch time, and I wanted to avoid the herd of guys that would all ask me to sit by them. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with them, and it's incredibly flattering, but it's always awkward. I opted for a seat next to my girlfriend Kate to avoid hurt feelings. Although I can eat food, I don't find it very appealing, and it wouldn't go over very well if I brought a mountain lion into the cafeteria, so I ordered a soda instead.

After finishing my drink, the school bell rang, informing me that it was time for gym. Gym has to be the easiest subject for me. Being half-vampire, I have accelerated speed and strength. Soccer was really fun, and it distracted me of the constant thought of what Jake was doing at the moment. On top of the male ogling, I was also getting used to the jealous glares I would receive from almost all of the girls whenever I scored. I feel bad, but it's a part of who I am, and I wouldn't change myself.

The last subject of the day was study hall. When you never have any homework, study hall is very, very boring. Another down set to study hall? Dylan is my seat partner. For the first half an hour, I watched him fidget in his seat. This could not be good.

When the final bell rang, it started. "So, Ness, what are you doing is weekend?" Dylan looked down and blushed, avoiding my eyes.

"I'm going to Washington to visit family," I replied, acting oblivious to his intentions.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, like go to dinner." He continued to look down. I looked around the room to see if anyone else knew what was occurring. I caught the murderous expressions of Chase and Trent. Fabulous.

"Dylan, I don't think that'd be a good idea," I sighed.

"Why not?" He finally looked up.

How could I let him down easily? "I love you like a brother, and you're one of my best friends. I don't want to ruin that."

"It's okay. I get it." He was defiantly embarrassed, and I genuinely felt bad. Luckily, Ali got Dylan's attention when we entered the hallway, and I saw his light green eyes sparkle as his face lit up. Surprisingly, so did Ali's. It was so easy for a guy to change his mind.

Thankful and relieved that the day was over, I walked to the parking lot. My dad- who the town knew as my big brother because he looks like a seventeen year old- drove up to the curb. I knew my dad wasn't very comfortable while I said goodbye to Chase, Trent, Justin, and Chris. When I swung open the door, my presumptions were confirmed. I heard Debussy playing, the composer he listens to when he's trying to block out his- or other people's- thoughts.

"Hello, honey. How was your day?" A smile shown on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Long," I answered. He gave my a sympathetic look. He definitely knew the feeling.

The drive home was rather quiet; I wanted to give him some space and think about whatever has been bothering him lately.

"Thanks for the ride, Dad," I called as I got out of the car.

I decided to go spend some time with Aunt Alice before my mom and I went out to dinner. I knew she was just dying to share what she bought on her latest shopping trip. The scent of new clothes covered the house, and I could faintly make out the brands- Chanel, lots of Chanel. Dolce and Gabbana, Gucci, and Versace- the woman knew how to go full out.

After a few hours of modeling Alice's new clothes and squealing at the cutest dresses and jackets she bought for me as gifts, it was time for my dinner with Mom.

We decided on a quaint, little Mediterranean restaurant. We got settled in our booth, and once I ordered and received my drink, we started catching up.

"So," I started, "What do you want to talk about?"

I just heard Jake open the front door; that's my cue!

Until tomorrow,

Nessie C.


End file.
